


The After Effects of Inhaling Pixie Dust

by CabbageOriley



Series: The Pixie Dust Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbageOriley/pseuds/CabbageOriley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a while since "the pixie incident", and Stiles is thinking about how things would have been if they hadn't gotten back to reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The After Effects of Inhaling Pixie Dust

            Scott makes his way to Stiles’ bedroom.  A new bakery opened up on Main Street, and they sell curly fry flavored donuts.  Can you believe that?!  So, being the best friend that he is, of course he bought one for Stiles.  He’s helping him pack all his stuff today so he can move in with Derek- his newly-wed husband.

            Yep, they finally made it official.  After being constant companions for a little over two years, they finally tied the knot.  The wedding was small, just family and pack, but it was perfect.  Stiles begged Derek to go to Disney World for their honeymoon.  He finally agreed, and Stiles came back and showed off tons of pictures of a scowling Derek wearing Mickey Mouse ears.

            As Scott gets closer to Stiles’ room, he can hear a soft humming.  He pecks on the door as he opens it.  Stiles yelps and jumps up from his desk chair.  Scott notices him pull a pillow away from his stomach and spastically throw it across the room.  His face is beet red when he turns to look at Scott.

            “You’re going to give me a heart attack one day.  You know that?”

            “What were you doing?” Scott asks.

            “Nothing,” Stiles puts on a fake smile.  “I was just… waiting for you.”  He nods toward the bag in Scott’s hand.  “That for me?”

            “Yeah.  Here.”  He tosses the white paper sack to his friend.  “Thought you might like it.”

            Stiles opens it up and grins.  “Awesome.”  He eats it and soon decides that curly fry donuts are, in fact, not awesome.  Soon, they start packing stuff up.

            “Derek should be helping you do this.”  Scott fake-whines.

            “He’s busy packing his own stuff.”  Stiles looks up just in time to see Scott pick up a stack of magazines.  He makes a small gasping noise and hurries to pull the books away from him.  “I’ll just… take these.”  He opens a random box and throws them in.  “There, packed.”

            “Oh come on, buddy.  We’ve been friends for our whole lives.  I’ve seen your porn before.  First with the Playboy.  Then the Playgirl.  You’ve even let me borrow it.  The Playboy… not the, you know.”  Scott smiles.

            “Yeah, I know… I…I’m just not done with those yet.  You can totally see them later, if you want.”  Stiles can feel his face getting redder by the minute.  “I’m gonna go get some more boxes.”

            Scott watches as Stiles nervously exits the room and hurries downstairs.  He can tell that he was lying, but why would Stiles lie to him?  His curiosity gets the better of him, and he sneaks over to the box Stiles put the magazines in.

 

 

            When Stiles comes back into the room, he drops the boxes he is carrying.  He stares at Scott in shock.  Scott’s holding the magazines.  All of them- Parents, Parenting, American Baby, Babytalk, Fit Pregnancy…  Stiles covers his face with his hands.  He knows Scott can hear his heart racing, but he can’t help it.

            “Is there something you want to tell me?” Scott says as he waves the magazines around.

            Stiles crosses the room and rips the magazines out of his hands.  “Not especially,” he says as he throws them back into the box.  “I can’t believe you looked at them.”

            “If you didn’t want me to see them, you shouldn’t have had them lying out in your room.”

            “I thought I had all of them put away already.”  Stiles looks at his shoes, not able to look Scott in the eyes.

            “Why do you have parenting magazines?”  He sits down on Stiles’ bed and pulls Stiles down beside him.  “Are you and Derek thinking about having kids?”

            “No.  Unfortunately.”

            “I can’t believe that you, Stiles Stilinski, want kids.  I can’t believe you’re married to Derek either, but kids?”  Scott’s fine with everything.  Stiles shouldn’t have thought he had to hide the books.  They’re all adults.  They can have kids if and when they want to.  He expects Stiles to say something, but he doesn’t.  “Stiles?”

            Stiles turns so his feet are in the bed, pulled up against his chest.  He looks almost as if he’s about to cry.  Scott is suddenly worried about him.

            “Stiles?  What’s wrong?”

            “Remember the pixies?  The charm me and Derek were under?”

            “Yeah, you guys’ parents were alive, and you were planning on getting married.”  Scott turns so he can face Stiles.

            “That may or may not be what really happened.”  Stiles takes a deep breath and starts to speak again but is cut off by Scott.

            “You lied to me?!”  Scott looks like a poor little kicked puppy.  “Why?  Why would you think you had to lie to us about what happened?!”

            “Would you give me a second?  Geeze, Scott.  I was getting ready to tell you.”  Stiles waits until he has the nerve to say it again.  “Me and Derek were already married.”  He looks over at Scott to make sure he’s listening.  He’s listening all right; he looks like a little kid who is being told a bedtime story.  “Our parents were still alive, that part was true, but…”

            “But what?  But what?”

            “The ‘event’?  Yeah, that wasn’t what we told you it was.  The real ‘event’ was me having a baby.”

            “Oh dude, gross!  That’s not even possible.  How could Derek ever believe that was possible?”  Scott stops as a thought comes to his mind.  His eyes widen.

            “I was a lady.”

            “You were a… What?!  Stiles, are you serious?!  That is… Oh wow.  That’s even worse than…”

            “Scott, stop.  Enough with the commentary.  Can I just… Can I just tell you what happened?”  Stiles sees Scott nod his head, so he continues.  “At first, I was horrified.  We both were horrified, but then, as time went on, we… We got used to it.  We stopped remembering reality and got caught up in what was going on in that world.  We spent holidays together.  We were always together actually.  There was baby shopping and doctors appointments…  You should have seen the baby shower.  My mom…”  Stiles stops for a second as if the memories are starting to hurt him.  “My mom put the whole party together.”  He shakes his head as he tries to blink back the tears that are accompanying the thoughts of seeing his mother again.

            Scott reaches over and puts a hand on Stiles’ shoulder.  “You can cry if you want.  I won’t tell anyone.”

            Stiles laughs.  “I remember all of those memories like they are really real.  I can remember how it felt when she would kick.  I could feel her moving inside me, and it was awesome.  I can’t even begin to explain it.”  The smile fades from his face as he changes subject.  “The ‘event’ was giving birth.  I had to convince Derek that it all wasn’t real before I had the baby.”

            “So you never got to see her,” Scott speaks what Stiles has failed to verbalize.

            “She’d be two now.  In that world, if we had stayed, she’d be two.  Every single day since the pixies, it feels like there’s something missing.  I know it wasn’t real, but it feels like it was.”

            “Have you talked to Derek about it?  Have you told him how you feel; that you want kids?” Scott questions.

            “No.  We talked about the pixies once, right after it happened.  It didn’t really matter back then.  We were so happy to be back in the real world.  We were happy that both of us still liked each other and that we could still be together.”  Stiles clears his throat.  He’s not on the verge of crying anymore, but his throat still feels tickly.  “We only talked about what happened once because thinking back on everything was painful.  In that world, we both had all of our family members, and everything was happy.  I didn’t want to talk about the baby and bring back all the memories.”

            “He needs to know how you feel.  You shouldn’t have to hide it.  You shouldn’t have to sit alone in your room reading baby magazines with a pillow under your shirt.  Though, please, don’t ever do that in public.  I may have to commit you to an institution somewhere.”

            Stiles laughs.  “I don’t know why I do that.  I’m crazy, I guess.  It just kinda helps sometimes.”

            “It would help more if you talked to Derek about it.”

            “I know.”

 

 

 

 

            That night, Stiles flops down on the couch next to Derek.  They finally have all the boxes moved into their new house, but hardly anything is unpacked.  Derek turns to look at him when it is clear that there is something on his mind.

            “What is it, babe?”  Derek puts a hand on Stiles’ knee.

            “I need to talk to you about something.”

            “Is something wrong?”

            “No,” Stiles starts.  “No, not really.  I mean, yeah I guess it is, but…  Scott caught me in my room today with a pillow under my shirt and baby books on my desk.”

            Stiles rushes the words out so fast that Derek has a hard time processing them.  He finally understands and laughs.  “What?”

            “You heard me.”  Stiles lowers his head so he doesn’t have to look at Derek’s perfect face.  It’s just too much right now.  He’s kind of surprised when Derek stands up and leaves him alone in the living room, though.  “Derek?”

            Stiles waits for a while.  He lets his mind wander and think about everything that Derek could be doing.  He’s probably off somewhere laughing about how crazy his husband is.  No, what if Derek really does think he’s crazy, and he’s looking up the number of the nearest mental institution.  What if he can’t imagine being married to this psycho, and he’s repacking all the stuff they had just unpacked?  Stiles can’t help but think of a million different possibilities; darn you ADHD.

            Derek finally comes back into the room with a small box in his hands.  He sits down on the couch and hands it to Stiles.  Stiles takes it, but doesn’t open it.  He just sits there staring at it.

            “Open it, goofball.”

            Stiles takes the lid off and throws it on Derek’s lap.  He looks inside and there is a whole stack of pamphlets and handwritten notes, printouts from the Internet, and all kinds of different documents.  Stiles pulls a pamphlet out and looks at it.  “Adoption.”

            “I thought I was the only one who was thinking about our daughter.  You never said anything about it.”

            Stiles looks up at Derek with a huge smile on his face.  “I thought I was the only one because you never said anything.”

            “I didn’t want to remind you of not having your mother again.”

            “I didn’t want to remind you of not having your whole family again!”  Stiles looks back down at the box.  “How long have you had this stuff?”

            “A while.”  Derek takes the box away from Stiles and turns to him.  “So, you want to do this?  Do you want to start applying for adoption?”

            “Unless werewolves can get guys pregnant…”  Stiles ducks as Derek playfully tries to smack him.  “I’ll take that as a no.  Yes, yes I want to do this.”  He kisses his husband will all his might, but it’s a weird kiss because neither of them can stop smiling.

 

 

 

 

It actually doesn’t take that long for things to happen once they get the process going.  Within a year they have passed all the inspections, and a woman has chosen them to adopt her yet unborn baby.  Both Stiles and Derek are ecstatic.  They’re finally going to have a child, and it turns out that it’s going to be a girl, so it’s even better.  The woman allows them to come to all the ultrasounds and doctor’s appointments, and everything is just amazing.

The parents to be start shopping for their precious bundle of joy as soon as they find out it’s a girl.  They are in a baby shop one day, and their cart is almost completely full.  Stiles has just come back to the cart with two frilly little dresses to beg Derek for, but the cart is sitting by itself in the aisle.  Derek is nowhere to be seen.

            “Derek?”  Stiles glances up and down the nearby aisles, but he can’t find him anywhere.  He is about ready to go to the checkout and ask them to do one of those ‘lost child’ calls over the announcement system when he sees Derek walking toward him.  There is a huge box in his arms, and he huffs as he loads it into the cart.  Stiles looks at it curiously and laughs when he realizes what it is.

            Derek pats his hand on the box as he smiles.  “We don’t need this.”

            Stiles can’t help his giggly laughter.  He tries to suppress it so he can speak, but it doesn’t work for long.  “Yes, we do.”  He motions toward the box.  “It has everything we need to make our own baby food.”

            Derek smiles as he looks at Stiles.  “They sell baby food.”

            “But this is better,” Stiles says quietly as he steps closer to Derek.

            “So much better.”  Derek kisses him.  They keep kissing until they realize people are starting to stare at them.  Then, the split apart, blush a little bit, and keep shopping.

 

 

 

            Stiles is standing beside Derek as he paints the wall in the baby room.  Derek looks over at him and sees that he is just standing there.

            “Don’t even think that you’re getting out of helping his time.”

            “I’m helping…”

            Derek cuts him off.  “I’m not going to get side tracked.”  He turns away from the wall and stares at Stiles.  “And, I am fully aware that our baby needs this room to be finished.”

            “Why aren’t you painting?”

            “What?”

            “Why aren’t you painting?  You got side tracked, didn’t you?”

            “By you!” Derek growls, but there is no anger behind it.  He picks up another paint roller and hands it to Stiles.  “Paint.”

            “Oh come on, you’re forcing me to work?” Stiles whines.

            “Someone has to.”

            “You’re killing me.”  Stiles watches as Derek rolls his eyes.  “Just know that.  You’re killing me.  I’m not good with manual labor.”

            “I seem to remember that you’re not good with any kind of labor.”  Derek smiles.

            Stiles feigns shock and quickly rolls the fluffy paint roller over Derek’s shirt.  Derek looks down at his chest in disbelief.  “Ha. Ha.”

            Derek lets his eyes momentarily flash red, and he bends over to pick up the can of paint.  “You shouldn’t have done that.”

            “No.  Derek, no.  That paint wasn’t cheap.”  He starts backing away from his husband.  “No.  AHH!!!!”

            Derek throws the whole can of pink paint on Stiles.  He is absolutely covered in it.  It’s all in his hair, all over his face, and completely coating his shirt and half of his pants.  He coughs and sputters and spits out a mouthful of paint onto the floor.

            “It’s in my mouth,” Stiles gasps.  “Eughhhh!!! It’s in my mouth!”  He reaches out and grabs Derek’s shirt.  He uses it to wipe the paint out of his mouth.  He wipes the paint out of his eyes as he looks up at him.  “You’ve poisoned me.  I’ve been poisoned.”

            “It was organic paint, remember?  You insisted on it.”

            “But it was still paint!  Geugh!!!!  I can taste it.”

            “That’s what you get for ruining my shirt,” Derek crosses his arms in his ‘I’m the alpha.  Yeah, that’s right, go ahead and mess with me’ pose.

            “Oh yeah?”  Stiles takes his hand and scoops some of the paint off of his shirt.  He stalks toward Derek, who refuses to move, and smacks his hand across his face.  What ensues is a full on paint war.  If anyone was there to see it, they would think Stiles and Derek were reenacting the chocolate fight in that one episode of ‘I Love Lucy’.

            Three hundred dollars worth of paint later, the room is completely covered in paint, just not on the walls like it should be.  Derek has Stiles pinned against the wall, ready to finish him off with a freshly dipped paintbrush, when Stiles kisses him.  It’s a quick kiss- one meant to spare his pitiful life for a few more seconds.  Derek immediately drops the paint brush and takes Stiles face in his hands.  He pulls him closer and kisses him back.

            Two hours later, the pack comes by with food, ready to eat and then help get the room ready.  They don’t see Derek or Stiles anywhere, so they make their way up to the room.  Lydia gasps when she sees the paint splattered everywhere.  Everyone steps back out into the hall.  Now they see the paint smeared down the walls of the hallway and the handprints all over the walls and floor.  The path leads straight to the master bedroom, so the pack turns around and quietly leaves.  Derek and Stiles are going to have to clean up this mess by themselves.

 

 

 

 

            “Stiles, calm down,” Derek rubs his hand across his back.

            “I can’t.  What if she doesn’t go through with it?”  The worry clearly shows on Stiles’ face.

            “She won’t back out.”

            “But she can.  She has the right.  She hasn’t signed the papers yet.”

            “I trust her.  She wouldn’t do that to us.”  Derek kisses Stiles on the forehead, and tries to reassure him that everything will be okay.  Stiles clearly won’t be okay until everything is completely final, but Derek has to try.

            “You trust her?  We just met her a few months ago, and you trust her already?  Who are you, and what have you done with Derek?”

            “There’s that humor that I love so much,” Derek says sarcastically.

            “You do love it.  Don’t even try to lie to me.”  Stiles leans over on Derek and sighs.  He can’t take his eyes off of the clock in the waiting room.  Susan still has time to back out.  Derek seems to trust her, but Stiles isn’t so sure.  He won’t be sure until he has the baby safe in his arms and all the papers are signed.

 

 

 

 

            Stiles walks into the house carrying a sleeping baby girl in a pink polka dot carrier.  The whole pack is standing in the living room of the house.  All at once, they whisper ‘Welcome Home!’

            Derek steps in behind him and softly shuts to door.  “Thanks guys.”

            Stiles sits baby Juliana’s carrier down in a chair and steps away to hug his dad.  “Congratulations, kiddo.”

            “Thanks, Dad.”

            No one in the house can stop smiling.  Within the first few minutes of being home, everyone fights for a chance to see their new pack member.  Everyone takes pictures of her and coos at her when she finally wakes up.

            The Sheriff steps into the kitchen for a moment, and Stiles takes that opportunity to spend a minute alone with his dad.

            “Isn’t she beautiful?”

            “Yes, she is.”  He claps his hand around his son’s shoulder.  He turns his head as if he is thinking about how to say something.  “Why’d you name her Juliana?”

            “This is going to sound so stupid.”  Stiles smiles and turns to look at his dad.  “Remember the whole pixie fiasco we told you about a couple years ago?”

            “Yes, I remember it all too well.”

            “Well, during that whole mess, I got to talk to Mom.  She made me promise that I would name my first daughter Juliana.  I don’t know why, and I know it wasn’t real, but I felt like I should honor that.”

            Mr. Stilinski smiles and nods his head.  He looks straight into his son’s eyes as he speaks.  “When your mother and I were picking out baby names for you, we narrowed it down to two choices.  One for if you were a boy and one for if you were a girl.”  Stiles already has chills as he listens to his father speak.  “If you had been a girl, your name was going to be Juliana.”

            “That can’t be possible.”  Stiles shakes his head.  “All of that pixie stuff was in our heads.  I never knew about those names, did I?”

            “We were the only two who ever talked about that.”

            “Then, how did I dream it up in that universe?”

            “Looks like you actually got to talk to your mother again, Stiles.”  The Sheriff can almost see the gears in his son’s head start going into overdrive.  It’s yet another puzzle Stiles will obsess over until he finds the answer to it.  “Come on, kid.  Don’t think about all that right now.  Let’s just enjoy you getting your baby home.  I can’t wait to hold my new granddaughter.”

            Stiles smiles and pushes all of the new thoughts and questions out of his mind.  “Sure.”  He turns and hurries into the living room.  “Step aside, everyone!  Grandfather coming through!”  He bends down and kisses his daughter’s nose before he gently picks her up and gives her to his dad.  “Don’t drop her.”

            “Oh, don’t worry; I won’t make the same mistake twice.”

            Stiles’ eyes widen.  “You dropped me?!”

            “That explains so much actually,” Derek grins as he hugs Stiles.  The whole room erupts in laughter.

            “Ha ha.  You’re so funny, Derek.”

            “I know I am, babe.  I know.”

 

 

 

            It doesn’t really hit them that they are finally parents until all the visitors have gone home and they’re alone with their baby.  She’s lying in her crib, just barely awake, as they stand together admiring her.  The nursery is beautiful, just like they had seen it all those years ago.  Stiles yawns and absentmindedly scratches at his stomach.

            “Come on, babe.  Let’s go to bed.  We don’t know how long she’s going to sleep.”  Derek grabs onto Stiles’ wrist and pulls him back.  
            “Okay, okay, just let me look at her for another second.”

            Five minutes later, they’re still standing there looking at her.  Stiles yawns again and bends over the crib.  “Daddy loves you, sweetheart.  Sleep tight.”

            Derek kisses her, too, and they slip off to bed.  Everything is perfect now.  Their family is finally complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
